Waking Up In Vegas
by Darcys Lady
Summary: Rosalie and Emmett can't stand each other - unfortunately they have the same best friends. When their friends drag them off for a long weekend in Vegas with assurances that each other will not be in attendance hell breaks loose. Can love sneak its way in?
1. Let the Games Begin!

**Hey everyone! I'm taking a break from 'The Beginning' but I do have plans to continue it - if you have any ideas for where you would like it to go next just PM me. This one is so I can have a little fun! Mostly from Rosalie and Emmett's POV but with some of the others bought in occasionally. Enjoy!**

**Darcys Lady.**

**Let the Games Begin!**

R.P.O.V

It was 9:30 am Monday morning when I received the phone call that, little did I know, would change my life forever. I was working away madly, trying to put the finishing touches on my folio for its Wednesday deadline. Designing the clothes was the easy part. Satisfying my perfectionism was the challenge. I was ready to throw my computer across the room when a knock on my door diverted my attention.

"Come in." I didn't look up but continued glaring at the screen.

"Miss Hale. There's a call on line two for you. It's Alice Cullen." I winced at the whining disinterested voice of my secretary Jessica; worst darn decision of my life to hire that girl! _Argh! To do list item #12 – look for new secretary._

"Thank you. Put her through." I didn't look up but kept glaring at the screen, trying to decide if it was better to showcase the initial design in the blue or the grey. The shrill ring of my phone tore my attention away momentarily. "Hey babe, what's up?"

"Rosalie Hale if your glare at that computer anymore it's going to run away screaming!"

"How…Argh! Forget it." _Darn psychic pixie. _I minimised the screen I was working on, smiling at my background. It was a picture from Alice's 24th birthday party and Alice, Bella and I were dressed up as cowgirls complete with Stetsons, boots, flannel and denim shorts. Short denim shorts. "So what's up?"

"Ok…now here me out before you make any decisions." I tried not to groan out loud, knowing it would only get me in trouble. "Jasper and Edward have been nagging Bella and I to let them go to Vegas for months now but we've always managed to come up with a reason not to let them go. Basically, they can't be trusted on their own and we don't want them getting up to any mischief while they're away. So, we decided to kill two birds with one stone and go with them. That way we get to keep an eye on them and stop them from annoying the hell out of us! You, me Bella and the boys and four days of sheer bliss! We can go to the spa, dance, go shopping and try our luck at the casino – it will be…" She paused dramatically for effect. "Spectacular, Spectacular!"

Chuckling I shook my head. "Only you could relate our holiday to a movie quote my dear. It really is a talent."

"So, are you in?" I could just see her bouncing away impatient wherever she was, waiting for my answer. Studying my date book I bit my lip indecisively before a question popped into my head. "_He _won't be coming will he?"

_He_ was Alice's brother. She had two; Edward and Emmett. Edward was fine; a little broody and intense for my liking but with a dry sense of humour that made him fun to be around. Emmett on the hand, I felt my muscles tense and my blood pressure sky rocket. He and I were like oil and water. Make that fire and petrol. Whenever we were around things got a little heated. We did not get along. That was putting it calmly really. I had known Alice for over almost seven years. We met freshman year at Dartmouth and clicked. It was the same with Bella who had also attended Dartmouth as an English lit major.

Together we were the formidable three and had a blast at college. Bella was Edwards's girlfriend. They had been together for seven and a half years and we were expecting their engagement to be announced any day now as Edward, a son to be doctor, was almost finished up with his intern year. Alice now lives with her husband, my brother Jasper, on the edge of the city. He is an American history lecturer at Dartmouth and she's an interior designer. I introduced them freshman year at my birthday on the Fourth of July and they have been together ever since. Emmett is assistant coach of the Dartmouth College football team and the bane of my existence. We constantly butted heads and did not in any way get along. Everyone had stopped waiting for us to grow out of our, what they deemed, childish bickering and rarely had us be in the same place at the same time. This was hard as we were all really close but with all of us working such long hours lately it had been relatively easy.

I drew out of my thoughts when I heard Alice calling my name impatiently. "Rose. Rosalie? You still there?"

"Uh yeah sorry Alice I was day dreaming."

"Gee thanks! Well you can rest easy. Emmett isn't available, something about training or some such thing. Please say you'll come?" She was pouting, I could tell, and no matter how old we were it always worked. No one can resist a pouting pixie.

"Won't it be a bit awkward? You know…You and Jazz, Edward and Bella…me?" Sure I loved my friends but spending four days around love struck couple was _not_ my idea of a good time!

I heard Alice laugh and say something to someone but their voices were muffled and distant. "Who's that?"

"Oh it's just Jazz. He's whinging about the assignments he's correcting - no one exciting." I heard the distinct sound of something being thrown at Alice and laughed at their exchange. "I'm sorry baby you know I didn't really mean you were no one." More muffled voices. "I'm sure I can find a way to make it up to you…"

"Ugh! Alice please stop! Your married to my brother remember! I'll come alright just email me the details and I'll talk to you later." I hung up the phone quickly, shuddering at the thought of whatever plans Alice had in store for Jasper.

Maximising the page I had been working on all thoughts of the trip flew from my mind expect for the one most pleasing aspect of the trip. Four days away with my best friends and absolutely no interruptions from Emmett Cullen.

__________________________________________________________________________________

A.P.O.V

"See, I told you Bella it wasn't hard at all. She fell for it hook line and sinker!" I grinned proudly. It was a flawless, brilliant idea!

"One day babe all you're plotting and scheming is going to explode and self combust on you!" My husband of two years, Jasper, sat at the kitchen table with his head down, furiously marking assignments.

"Never!" I frowned and placed my hands on my hips, smiling when Bella chuckled from the couch. "Alright. Now that rose is out of the way it's time to call Em. Bella, this ones all yours."

Bella's eyes grew wide and I could see she was panicking. "Uh Alice I really," she swallowed loudly and turned her pleading eyes on Jasper. "I really don't think that's a good idea! I can't lie – especially to Emmett – you know that!"

"She's right sweetheart. Lying is not one of Bella's talents. Not that I condone the plan – but if you want this to work you probably should call him yourself." Jasper had turned towards me and was smirking at me. I stuck out my tongue immaturely and earned a large grin form my husband before I turned and sat down next to Bella.

"I have a better idea. We'll email him." I pulled out my laptop while filing them in on my idea. "He'll be with the team anyway and won't answer his phone so we'll send hi off and email. Emmett won't e able to resist a long weekend in Vegas and with Rose 'not coming' he won't be able to resist!"

Bella laughed and moved in closer before grinning at me conspiringly. Let the games begin!

__________________________________________________________________________________

Em.P.O.V

"Alright guys, hit the showers!" Jogging over to my bag I grabbed my stuff and headed for my office." The head coach was sick today and so I had taken the guys for a kick arse training session. I was feeling quite proud of myself for their progress as I unlocked my office door and dropped my bag on the couch. Hitting the power up button on the computer I pulled out a protein bar from my desk drawer and tapped my fingers impatiently on the desk. I had a mountain of paperwork to finish up today before this afternoons training session and there was no way I wanted to hang around late tonight. I already didn't have a life with so much of my time spent with the team, in meetings and then coaching Little League. I smiled thinking of my team. A bunch of rambunctious boys except for one; Olivia, Liv as she preferred. She loved baseball and didn't mind all the boys. At ten she was still a tomboy, not at all bothered by sliding through the dust into home. She was a star player to and – not that I would let anyone else know – she was my favourite. Everyone was surprised when they heard I coached Little League. I had played football all through college and was a favourite for making it big when I did my knee in a championship game. I was devastated and my dad suggested I coach the Little League team to pull me out of the bad mood I had been in since the injury. The kids did the trick and I was soon employed as assistant coach for my old team. I kept on coaching the kids – I would die if anyone found out but I loved the kids and couldn't bear to leave them after all these years.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw that my computer was up and running. Pulling up my emails I saw that I had a new one Alice. The subject box said; "READ ME NOW! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT LEAVING IT UNTIL LATER!" Laughing I clicked on the email and began to read.

_Emmie!_

_Now don't yell at me for using your nickname – I haven't told of your groupies that you're a big teddy bear!_

_Anyways, Bella and I had the BEST idea! Edward and Jazz have been nagging us to let them go to Vegas but we want to go along so they don't get up to any mischief. After last time I think its only fair!_

I stopped reading and laughed when I thought of how their last trip turned. They had headed down to Vegas and managed to pick up a stalker who followed them back home and sat outside their apartment every night for a month until she was arrested.

_Yeah, yeah, you can laugh but it was NOT funny! So back to the plan…WE'RE GOING TO VEGAS BABY! You, me, Jazz, Edward and Bella. In two weeks we are going to spend four blissful days forgetting about life. I'll email you with the details later but you MUST come – it wouldn't be any fun without you!_

_Alice and Bella._

_P.S. Don't stress Rose isn't coming – she has a design thing –a-ma-jiggy to do so you've got no excuses!_

I took a quick look at my calendar and opened up a blank email – I typed out one sentence before hitting send, a huge grin on my face. "We're going to Vegas Baby!"

____________________________________________________________________________

**Hope you enjoyed it so far! Will try and update weekly! Enjoy your week! D.**


	2. Shut Up!

**A/N Hey all, I'm sorry it's taken me awhile to get up the next chapter. I have exams starting next week so thing shave been a bit busier than normal – but never fear! Fanfiction **_**always **_**comes before homework! This chapter originally turned out to be MUCH longer than I anticipated. I had planned to set out their long weekend in Vegas day by day and a day per chapter…if that makes sense but it would have been an insanely long chapter if I had included both Emmett and Rosalie's POV in one chapter so I've split them up. **

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**DAY ONE**

**Shut Up!**

R.P.O.V

Biting my lip I studied my apartment, mentally checking off the list of things I needed. _Okay…Peggy's looking after Clementine, I've got my phone, wallet, passport, keys, Jimmy Choo's, Prada, Chanel…Yep I'm all set. _Nodding I grabbed the handle of my large suitcase and dragged it out my apartment door, locking it behind me and heading down to my car. Heaving the suitcase into the boot I climbed inside and put the top down. Plugging in my ipod I turned up the volume and pulled out onto the quite street. It was only 4am so there was little traffic on the roads. Alice insisted we take the earliest flight possible to get the most out of our first day in Vegas and so she had us up at the crack of dawn.

Reaching for my sunglasses I put them on to block out the early morning glare and revelled at the feeling of the wind in my hair. Pulling into Alice and Jasper's driveway I put the top back up and locked my car, making a beeline of the front door.

"Hello…I'm here." I dropped my bag on the couch and headed for the kitchen. There I found Bella sitting with one foot tucked under her on the counter by the coffee machine. She turned her bleary eyes on me and grunted in acknowledgment.

"Lovely morning isn't it Bella." I chuckled as she rolled her eyes and took a long chug of her coffee that was cradled reverently between her hands. Bella wasn't a morning person. For a sweet, quite little slip of a girl she was a bear in the mornings and so we normally kept a safe distance and avoided loud noises and sudden movements when around her. At least before 10am.

"YOU'RE HERE!" Alice's shrill over excited voice came from the doorway and within seconds she had her thin arms around me and was squeezing with all her might. I laughed as Bella groaned and put her hands over her ears as best she could without putting down the coffee.

"Hey Alice. Careful, don't provoke the bear!" I gestured at Bella with my head seeing as Alice still had me in her grasp.

Alice's face instantly turned contrite she turned to Bella, her signature pout in place. "Sorry Bella."

Bella rolled her eyes at the pout – it seemed it had the same effect on everyone even after all these years.

"Bloody pixie." Bella's grumbling was only just audible as she had her face most covered by the coffee cup she was clinging to like a lifeline.

I pulled a face at Alice and mouthed at her. _Touch-y!_

I cocked my head to the side when Alice sniggered and her shoulders began to shake. "Bella is a little overly touchy this morning. Edward has some making up to do when we meet them in Vegas."

My interest was instantly piqued. "Oh really? What did Eddie do?" Grinning madly I grabbed my own coffee and sat on the opposite bench to Bella as Alice dashed around the kitchen doing God knows what.

Bella scoffed and a slight blushed tinted her cheeks but she kept her eyes on her coffee mug. Alice laughed again and patted Bella on the knee. "You know how Edward has been sleepwalking lately," I grinned again, Edward had been sleepwalking the past few weeks and saying some weird things. I wondered what he'd said to piss her off so much. "Well last night he took it to a whole new level."

Bella scoffed, "Yeah! That's a nice way of putting it. I was sleeping peacefully when I was woken by screaming at sat up to find Edward cowering in the corner. I asked him what was wrong but all he did was shriek like a freaking girl and pathetically batting the air in front of him. I was freaking out by now and went to stand by him and reached out for his arm but he grabbed my hand and squeezed it until I swear God he was going break my hand. Then I remembered Emmett's vow to pay me back after I put a stink bomb in his closet and so I cracked it at Edward and starting ranting a raving – I was interrupted when he grabbed my arm, screaming that they were here to get him. The long and the short of is that He then dragged me with him down the stairs into the living room where he proceeded to dive behind the couch, shrieking and cowering. He's yelling and yelling, _"They're all over me Bella! Help me! Get them off! Get them off! _And I'm totally starting to freak out and I'm crying, kneeling on my knees. He starts writhing around on the ground, hitting himself all over and whimpering. I screamed at him and demanded to know what the hell was going on and he then stopped and stood up, coming to stand right in front of me. His voice had dropped to a tortured whisper and I was so afraid I shook from head to toe._ "They were all over me; they wouldn't go away. The butterflies Bella..." _His hands shook as he grabbed mine. _"They were all over me."_ It was at this stage that I realized he was sleepwalking and I led him back to bed and then headed to the couch to get some peace and quiet."

By this point I was holding my sides that now burned mercilessly in agony from laughing so hard. Alice and I both had tears streaming down our faces while Bella glared at us. "Traitors!"

"B-bella I-I'm s-s-sorry but…" I couldn't continue and dashed the tears from my face waiting for the spasms in my sides to die down.

"Needless to say, when Edward woke up this morning and found Bella asleep downstairs he didn't get his good morning kiss!" Alice wiped at her face and grabbed the jug of orange juice from the fridge.

"He certainly did not. He was just lucky he's travelling with Jasper and not me." If looks could kill I'm sure Edward would be long gone because Bella was mad.

"Tormenting Bella so early? Now that's just not fair." My brother, brought downstairs by our laughter patted Bella on the knee before making a beeline towards Alice.

"Eww! Get a room you two!" Jasper may be married to my best friend but I did _not _need to see them lock lips in the kitchen. Jasper chuckled, his lips still against Alice's and I rolled my eyes and pulled a face at Bella, earning a smile.

"Why are we travelling separately?" The thought had just popped into my mind and I wondered why I hadn't considered it earlier. It seemed a little odd that we we're travelling separately from the boys. We normally all went together.

Bella grunted and kept her face buried in her coffee mug and Jasper was rummaging around in the fridge humming to himself while he scrounged up breakfast.

Alice, her mouth full of bagel she had produced from somewhere, spoke around the food in her mouth while she packed things into her handbag. "Edwards has some last minute notes he has to drop off to the hospital and Jazz has to leave some corrected assignments for the students to pick up while we're gone so I decided to head up early and get us all checked in and they can come up when they're done."

I shrugged and nodded my head; that made sense. Secretly I was pleased, it meant more time alone with the girls before they became monopolized by the boys and left me as the fifth wheel.

Time passed quickly from the on and suddenly it was time to go. Alice ran around the house like a whirlwind for a few minutes, double-checking that everything was in order while Jasper put our bags in Bella's archaic old truck. Though both Alice and I would have much preferred travelling in either my BMW or her Porsche neither of us were willing to risk leaving them at the airport for the weekend.

My noise wrinkled as we walked towards the large red beast that she had been driving since she was nineteen. "Be nice Rose. Let's not hurt his feelings before he gets us to the airport." Bella quipped, a smile in her voice. "We all know how temperamental he can be!"

I rolled my eyes and gingerly climbing inside, waiting for Bella and Alice to slide in on either side of me. How I got squished in the middle seat of the cab is beyond me but soon we were chattering away as we slowly made our way to the airport. We checked in quickly and after killing half an hour in a Starbucks due to Alice's over organization were soon comfortable in our business class seats and settled in for the trip.

We arrived at the airport in no time and soon had our bags in hand. We made our way out of the baggage area and into the crowded airport, Alice and I struggling with our large suitcases while Bella grinned smugly, only having a small overnight bag.

Alice's singsong voice rang out. "Don't look so smug Miss Swan. I bought more than enough clothes for you as well – don't think you're getting out of Bella Barbie!"

I chuckled at Bella's groan but it stuck in my throat, turning into a strangled sound when I saw three familiar faces standing by the exit. Edward and Jasper stood, hands in pockets with sheepish nervous looks on their faces while none other than Emmett Cullen stared at me open mouthed, his face a mask of shock. Suddenly it all made sense; travelling separately combined with the strange looks Edward, Jasper, Bella and Alice had been throwing each other whenever the topic of our trip came and how Alice had been extra secretive the last few days.

"Mary Alice Brandon Hale!" The screech of my voice drew attention from people around us and I heard Emmett swear under his breath as he came to the same realization.

"You've gotta be kidding me Alice." Emmett had his arms crossed over his chest and glared in my direction his deep voice dripped with sarcasm and I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. "Design briefs my arse."

Alice simply smiled smugly with her hands on her hips, not looking the least bit guilty. "Oh shut up you two! I'm not going to let you ruin this weekend. We all love you both but because of your immature aversion to each other you stop us from having fun altogether!"

Now both Emmett and I stood, arms crossed facing Alice; it was a little strange, this being the first time we had ever been on the same side in an argument. Alice still stood, hands on hips with an openly hostile look on her face. Bella had moved to stand next to Edward and they stood hand in hand, their faces an identical mask of fear. They should be afraid cause one massive bitch fight was seconds from going down. Our staring contest was getting beyond intense when Jasper stepped in between us, a hand on each of our shoulders for restraints purpose. "Alright, alright. Nice kitties. Let's take time out for a moment okay?" I scoffed and tossed my hair over my shoulder and Alice crossed her arms and pouted like a petulant child.

I was so mad; seething didn't encompass enough of the emotion coursing through my veins when I thought of the stunt she had pulled and they had helped coordinate. "Jasper. Step. Aside." I enunciated each word, hoping he had learnt enough in the twenty-five years we had been brother and sister to steer clear when I was mad. His eyes grew wide and he turned to Alice beseechingly. "I love you babe but I know Rose. I'm going to go stand aside for just a moment 'kay?" Alice rolled her eyes and huffed a sigh.

Taking advantage of the opportunity I grabbed Alice by the arm and dragged her off out of hearing range, hissing at her irately. "What the hell kind of stunt is this?"

"I told you Rose. I've had enough of the childish squabbling and refusing to be around each other. You're both mature adults…well, maybe you a little more than him but seriously…" She trailed off and sighed again. "You just need to give him a chance and stop jumping down his throat every time he opens his mouth. Once you get to know him he's a really sweet guy. The amount of times he's stepped in for me and Bella while in college…" She trailed off again and shuddered. "Let's just say I'm glad he was around."

She didn't understand – none of them did. Whenever I was around Emmett, heard his voice…even just heard his name I could feel myself tense up. It wasn't as if he had ever done or said anything of consequence to me but we just butted heads and never agreed on anything. Anything he like, I hate be it on principle or otherwise and the same went for him but I knew that Alice would win this argument so I stuffed down my excuses and simply rolled my eyes. "Whatever. But I promise you; it's not that easy to just ignore him! Whenever he says anything I just…" I groaned. "Let's just enjoy the weekend."

Alice squealed and began jumping up and down excitedly.

"This doesn't mean I've forgiven you." She knew that was a lie, she knew the moment I realized what had happened I would forgive her and had that in the back of her mind the whole time she was planning her extravagant stunt. I always forgave Alice. _Everyone_ always forgave Alice. After all, who can harbour a grudge against an adorable pixie?

Nope. There was no chance in hell I was going to let a certain stupid oaf ruin my weekend away – nothing he says today is going to bring me down!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hopefully that all makes sense and you enjoyed it thoroughly! Now press that little bitty arrow and prepare yourself to be inside Emmett's mind! G.**


End file.
